Stumble Upon
by Nightwhat
Summary: One shot of an idea that's been swimming in my head for a while. What if Daphne and Emmett met a blind girl? Set early on in the first season.


**Stumbleupon.**

* * *

"_What's your problem?_" Daphne signed angrily at Emmett, "_Why don't you like my relationship with Liam?_"

"_Because,_" Emmett signed back, "_You're deaf and he's hearing, I just don't see how it could work out._"

"_You're being ridiculous. I'm teaching him sign language. We can make it work._"

"_Whatever. Just do whatever you wan_t." Daphne stood up angrily, officially done with the conversation. She turned her back to Emmett and started to leave, quickly.

Emmett hurried after her, too busy trying to get her attention to notice where he was going. That is until he landed on his back with someone on top of him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going buck-o!" Dawn complained from atop of some person that felt distinctly male. The irony of what she just said wasn't lost on her.

During the collision Dawn had accidentally let go of her cane, and her glasses fell off, leaving Emmett to face some strange girl who was feeling up his chest for some unknown reason. He pushed her hands off him and forced his way to stand up.

"_What's wrong with you?"_ He signed, despite the fact her eyes were closed and she wasn't even looking at him. _"Are you blind or just crazy?" _While Emmett tried in vain to communicate, Dawn found her sunglasses on the ground and put them on.

"Hey dude, aren't you going to help? First you run into me and then you don't even try to apologize, how rude." Maybe Dawn couldn't understand Emmett, but she had raised her head enough in his direction for Emmett to read her lips. Begrudgingly Emmett offered a hand to help her stand. Dawn sensed it and took it, but she still wasn't appeased. "And yet I still don't get an apology. What's wrong with you? Are you mute or just rude?"

"Neither." Daphne intervened, having stopped when Emmett hit the ground and watched the whole thing unfold. "He's deaf. This is Carlton school for the deaf. We're both students here" At this Dawn laughed. Daphne and Emmett, however, weren't amused. In fact they were a bit hurt. "And what's so funny about that?" Daphne asked, signing everything that was being said out of habit.

"Nothing!" Daphne and Emmett looked at each other, confused. "It's just… I'm blind." Dawn lowered her sun glasses, revealing glazed over grey eyes. Suddenly, Emmett felt guilty for what he said earlier; even though there was no way she would know. "It's my first time walking about town on my own," Dawn explained, " It took a thorough convincing of my mom, but I told her I'd be fine and if I got lost I could always ask for help. And here I go, getting lost at the one place I'd find people I could never communicate with."

Daphne didn't know whether to laugh or cry. At least she could get around fine without her hearing, but she couldn't imagine what life would be like if she had lost her sight instead.

"Could one of you please hand me my cane?" Dawn asked, surprisingly polite and kind in contrast to how she acted before, she tried to look in the direction of the girl that was speaking, and managed to look directly between her and Emmett. Emmett noticed the cane strewn in the grass off to her right and picked it up, but unsure of how to hand it to her.

"Emmett has it. It's right in front of you." Daphne said, picking up the situation.

Dawn reached out, missing once, but managing to find the cane. Her palm brushed over the hand Emmett used to hold the cane, and he thought that was all, he did not expect her take a firm hold of his hand.

"And is Emmett the one I ran into?" Dawn asked, seeming to look directly at him.

"Yes" Daphne answered.

"Well then, I am sorry for yelling at you and not paying well enough attention," Dawn apologized making sure not to speak too quickly so Emmett could read her lips, "just as I am sure you are sorry for whatever angry thing you probably meant to say."

Emmett surprised by how she just knew he said something he'd regret and he surprised himself by taking her hand and placing it over his as he circled his chest.

"What was that?" Dawn asked, turning her head to the direction of the girl who she'd been talking to.

"That's ASL for sorry."

"Oh. Cool." Then Dawn tried it herself, using her left hand by accident because her right hand was busy holding her cane.

"_Should we correct her?"_ Emmett asked, smiling at Daphne who was also smiling.

"_Nah!"_

"Well, it was nice running into you." Dawn smiled at her own joke, running her hands through her short hair, she was almost positive it was mess. "My name is Dawn, by the way, I don't think I introduced myself. How _rude_ of me." Dawn switched her cane to her left hand and stuck out her hand for anyone to shake really.

"I'm Daphne." Daphne said, taking the offered hand. "Is there anything else I can do to help?"

"Nah, I got it from here. Oh!" Dawn exclaimed, suddenly feeling for something in her backpack. A few seconds later she produced two cards with her name and phone number written in both script and Braille. "You guys seem cool. Text me anytime."

"You text? How?" Daphne asked, surprised.

"Talking phone." Dawn said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you just carry around business cards to give to random people you meet on the street?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I carry these cards to give to people I could be friends with." Dawn said, she turned in Emmett's direction, making the sign for sorry with her right hand and giving him a dazzling smile. "Sorry about running into you again, it really was my fault. I wasn't using my cane correctly."

Then she walked away, sweeping her cane in front of her as she walks in the direction she came.

"_She was cute."_ Daphne signed to Emmett.

"_Yeah, she was."_ He admits.

"_I think she liked you."_

"_You are being ridiculous."_ Emmett signs, _"We weren't able to communicate at all."_

"_That's not the way I saw it."_

* * *

**(A/N)I've had this idea for awhile, and finally decided to write it out. Right now it's a one shot, but if anyone thinks I should turn it into a story they should review and tell me. **


End file.
